GoAnimate Junior
Shows Kids (GoAnimate Junior). * The Adventures of Kate (KristinaCollinsYes KatieNo - 2015-2019) * Little Polar Bear (1991-2015) * Rainbow Scouts (2018-) * Cleo's Store (2018-) * Blaze and Mickey (2019-) * The Buzz Lightyear Jr. Show (2012-) * Kipper's Clues (2015-) * Big Bird and Friends (1987-2015) * Bubble Guppies (February 15, 2019-Present) * Blossom's Clues (January 15, 2019-) * Tinky Winky's Clues (2015-2020) * Cuquin's Clues (2015-) * Cleo & Madeline (2018) * Really Wild Animals (2002-2027) * The Waterson Family (LiamThePreviewsGuy - 2014-) * Eric and Friends (AmazingCousins19 - 2013-2019) * Nate Zuckerman (CartoonLover5 - 2016-2017) * Adventures Of Dallas (CartoonLover5 - 2014-2017) * A Cosmic Christmas (1977, December only) * The Smith Family (Awildmew - 2013-) * Wow Wow Wubbzy (2006-2010) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011-2016) * Madeline (TV Series 1993-2001) * The Backyardigans (2004-2010) * Sesame Street (1969-) * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964 movie, 2001 sequel - December only) * Peanuts: Videography (1965-2011) * Teen Titans Go (2013-) * Barney And Friends (1992-2010 original series, 2018 reboot) * Blue's Clues (1996-2006, 2006-2007 spinoff) (2009 (Steve (season 1-4) and blue (blue's room) (2018 Reboot) * The Save-Ums (2003-2006 original series, 2018 reboot) * Bernard and Coulden Pettit Get Grounded ( CENSORED GoAnimate - 2015-) * The Hall Family (AmazingCousin19 - 2014-) * Little Bill Gets Grounded ( CENS. 2014-2015) * Arthur Gets Grounded ( CENS. 2014-) * Peppa Pig Gets Grounded (CENS. 2014-2016) * Violette1st Show (2005-2043) * Kid Temper Tantrum ( Censored Oh Shiitake Mushrooms - 2016-) * Caillou Gets Ungrounded (2016-2021) * Joyce And Jane (2012-2032) * That 70's Show (1998-2006) * Olivia (TV Series - 2009-2013) * The Loud House (Nickelodeon - 2016-) * Star Wars: Ewoks (1985-1986) * Veggietales (1993-2015) * Polka dots Clubhouse (2019-2026) * Cleo And Cuquin (2018) * Charleyyy and friends (Supermariologan - 2013-2063) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2019) * The Hoobs (2001-2003) * Phineas & Ferb (2007-2015) * Teletubbies (1997-2001 Original Series, Reboot - 2015-2016) * Adventure Time (Cartoon Network - 2010-2018) * Caillou (TV Series - 1997-2010) * Franny's Feet (2004-2011) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966 - December only) * Charlie And Lola (2004-2007) * Kenny's Clues (2011-2020) * Kenny's Room (2018-) * Mickey and The Roadster Racers (2017-) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * Elias: Rescue Team Adventures * Grizzy and the Lemmings * In the Night Garden (April 11, 2016–present) * Julius Jr. (May 2, 2015–present) * Justin Time (September 22, 2011–present) * Kate and Mim-Mim (September 5, 2015–present) * Kody Kapow (May 14, 2018-present) * Little People (March 14, 2016–present) 17 based on the Little People toys * Mack & Moxy (June 9, 2018-present) * Messy Goes to Okido (April 9, 2016–present)18 * Nature Cat (July 1, 2016–present)19 * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Pajanimals (September 4, 2017-present) * Polly Pocket (July 8, 2018-present) * Playdate (October 3, 2015–present) * Rainbow Ruby (April 23, 2016–present) * Sarah & Duck (July 7, 2014–present) * Little Bear (May 24, 2015–present) * Space Ranger Roger * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (May 6, 2011–present) * Sunny Bunnies (July 2, 2018-present) * Super WHY! (March 2, 2018-present) * Thomas & Friends (February 24, 2019–present) * Tickety Toc (April 23, 2012–present)20 * Topsy and Tim (September 5, 2015–present) * Twirlywoos (September 5, 2015–present) * Waybuloo (April 16, 2016–present)21 * YaYa & Zouk (July 4, 2016–present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2015) * Yup Yups (September 16, 2013–present) * Let's Go Luna! (TBA 2019) * Remy and Boo (TBA 2019) * If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (TBA) * Tree Fu Tom (Fall 2018) * Bananas in Pyjamas (February 19, 2013–present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) * Bunnytown (May 6, 2011–May 2012) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (May 6, 2011–June 30, 2012) * DuckTales (October 2011–September 30, 2013) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (May 6, 2011–July 31, 2011) * Handy Manny (May 6, 2011–August 7, 2014) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (May 6, 2011–August 28, 2014) * Henry Hugglemonster (April 21, 2013–January 1, 2016)20 * Henry's World (May 6, 2011–September 27, 2013) * Higglytown Heroes (May 6, 2011–September 30, 2013) * Imagination Movers (May 6, 2011–August 30, 2015) * Johnny and the Sprites (May 6, 2011–September 2, 2012) * JoJo's Circus (May 6, 2011–September 1, 2013) * Jungle Junction (May 6, 2011–August 30, 2015) * Katie and Orbie (May 6, 2011–December 31, 2012) * Lalaloopsy (September 27, 2014–August 28, 2016) * Little Einsteins (May 6, 2011–January 1, 2016) * The Little Mermaid (September 16, 2013–August 31, 2014) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 6, 2011–September 17, 2015) * Miles from Tomorrowland (February 21, 2015–August 30, 2015)22 * Out of the Box (July 1, 2011–August 31, 2012; December 31, 2012–August 31, 2014) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (May 6, 2011–August 30, 2015) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (February 2, 2014–December 1, 2015) * Special Agent Oso (May 6, 2011–January 1, 2016) * Stanley (May 6, 2011–September 27, 2013) * Stella and Sam (May 6, 2011–September 1, 2016) * PJ Masks * Rolie Polie Olie * The Lion Guard * Guess with Jess * The Berenstain Bears * Timothy Goes to School (Now on Disney Junior, no longer airing on Treehouse TV) * Willa's Wild Life (acquired from YTV) * Adventures in Nutrition with Captain Carlos * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? * Choo-Choo Soul * Dance-a-Lot Robot * Feeling Good with JoJo! * Franny's Treasures * Handy Manny's School for Tools * Happy Monster Band * Jake's Buccaneer Blast * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol * Mickey Mousekersize * Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Muppet Moments * Nina Needs to Go! * A Poem Is... * Quiet Is... * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown * Shanna's Show * Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps * Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh * Tasty Time with ZeFronk * Where Is Warehouse Mouse? * Ruff-Ruff Tweet & Dave (2015-) * Top Wing (2017-) * The Barratt Family (2023) * James and friends (1995-1996) * Emily Hatcher, Silly Lover (2020-) Adults (GoAnimate Adult). * Simpsons (1989-) * Family Guy (1999-) * American Dad (2005-) * Cleveland Show (2009-) * South Park (1997-) * King of the Hill (1997-2010) * Erika and zara (2015-) Guests GoAnimate Junior Guests. * Young Guy/Charlie (Voiceforge) * Dave olaru (Voice: Daniel (UK English/Nuance/Oddcast) * Daria (Bulgarian/Nuance/TextVoice) * Sven (Swedish/Oddcast/Vocalware/TextVoice) * Conchita (Castilian Spanish/Ivona/TextVoice) * Stefan (German/Oddcast/TextVoice/Vocalware) * Miguel (Latin Spanish/Ivona) * Bernard (French/Oddcast/Vocalware) * Karl (Icelandic//Ivona) * Mads (Danish/Ivona) * Zuzana (Czech & Slovak/Oddcast/Textvoice) * Ioana (Romanian/Oddcast) * Giorgio (Italian/Ivona) * Ricardo (Brazilian Portuguese/Ivona) * Vilde (Norwegian/Oddcast/VW) * Marko (Finnish/VW/Oddcast) * Cristiano (European Portuguese/Ivona) * Steva (Serbian & Croatian/Alfanum/Textvoice) * Eszter (Hungarian/Oddcast/Textvoice) * Filiz (Turkish/Ivona) * Nikos (Greek/Oddcast/Vocalware) GoAnimate Adult Guests. * Steven (Oddcast/Vocalware) * Kostadin (Bulgarian/Textvoice/SpeakVolumes) * Brian (UK/Ivona) * Astrid (Swedish/Ivona) * Carmen (Castilian Spanish/Oddcast/Vocalware) * Katrin (German/Oddcast/Vocalware) * Carlos (Latin Spanish/Oddcast/Vocalware) * Florence (French/Oddcast/Vocalware) * Carmen (Romanian/Ivona) * Vit (Czech & Slovak/Textvoice/Azure Microsoft) * Carla (Italian/Ivona) * Jan (Polish/Ivona) * Marcia (Brazilian Portuguese/Textvoice/Acapela-group) * Henrik (Norwegian/Oddcast/VW/Textvoice) * Mikko (Finnish/Textvoice/Oddcast) * Amalia (Portuguese (PT)/Oddcast/VW) * Jacek (Polish/Croatian/Ivona) Website http://pbs6000video.wixsite.com/goanimate_junior Category:Channels